


My muse

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Muse!Bucky, Painter!Steve, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Who knew that a lack of inspiration could bring such good things in the end?





	My muse

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is how I deal with the lack of inspiration...I write about it. :)

"..."

  
"Hmmm...."

  
A stroke here....

  
A stroke there.

  
"Ah dammit!"

  
Steve throws yet another unfinished canvas unto the ground, sighing in frustration.

  
He's setting up yet another one onto his easel and he's about to try yet again, when a giggling of keys and a marching of boots tells him that his boyfriend is home.

  
"Hey hon!"

  
"Hey Buck."

  
Smooches are exchanged.

  
"What are you working on?"

  
"Oh, just this painting I've been wanting to do for the art show Tony's hosting tomorrow night."

  
"Really? What do you got so far?"

  
"Actually... Buck....

  
"What? I can't see what my best guy's so hard at work on? C'mon, let me see!"

  
"It's just that..."

  
"..."

  
"...yeah."

  
"It's just a blank canvas."

  
"I know."

  
"...how long have you been working on this thing?"

  
"...about a week or so."

  
"And the art show is when, once again?"

  
"...tomorrow night. Look, I've been trying and trying to do something, anything! And everytime I try to put something on this damn canvas, my inspiration just...it just dries out." 

Bucky gives his boyfriend a sly smirk.

  
"Well maybe, you just need a little bit of a-"

  
One of Bucky's boots comes off flying.

  
"-boost of some sort."

  
Then the other.

  
"You know, to get you going."

  
His jacket drops on the floor.

  
"And so like this,"

  
His T-shirt is now gone too.

  
"When you try again,"

  
His pants goes down with the rest.

  
"You'll be able to make up for all that lost inspiration in just one fell swoop."

  
Finally, down goes his underwear.

  
"And be finished before your time is up."

  
Steve has been watching all the while, his face (and other regions) rising 20 degrees upwards whenever a piece of clothing came off. He saunters towards his stark naked boyfriend with a predatory smirk.

  
"If I'd known you could be such a muse, I'd asked you for help a lifetime ago."

  
Bucky squeals in giddiness as the blond man pounces on him.

  
And Steve, somehow, got finished (in both ways), before his time was up.

  
His painting the piece-of-resistance of Tony's art show.

  
And the ring that he'd bought just a week before, now shining brightly on Bucky's left hand.


End file.
